


Albträume

by lemoncheese



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Albtraum, Albträume, Drogenkonsum, Gen, Light Angst, Momentaufnahme, POV Morty Smith, Scham, Sharing a Bed, alkoholismus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncheese/pseuds/lemoncheese
Summary: Morty ist vierzehn, verdammt noch mal! Er sollte nach einem Albtraum nicht in das Bett seines Großvaters klettern müssen. Aber er hat keine andere Wahl - zumindest nicht, wenn er diese Nacht noch ein Auge zu kriegen möchte.





	Albträume

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, dieser Oneshot ist ziemlich kurz, aber diese Szene ist mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen ...
> 
> Reviews werden selbstverständlich beantwortet.

Mortys Hand liegt auf der Türklinke, aber er kann sich nicht dazu durchringen, sie herunterzudrücken. Es ist bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich mitten in der Nacht vor Ricks Zimmer wiederfindet. Normalerweise passiert das etwa jede zweite oder dritte Nacht. Aber er schämt sich trotzdem immer noch jedes Mal. Er ist _vierzehn_, verdammt noch mal! Er sollte nach einem Albtraum nicht in das Bett seines Großvaters klettern müssen.  
  
Aber er hat keine andere Wahl – zumindest nicht, wenn er diese Nacht noch ein Auge zu kriegen möchte. Die Hand an der Türklinke fängt an zu zittern. Wütend verzieht er das Gesicht und packt fester zu, in dem Versuch das Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
  
Er weiß noch nicht einmal wirklich, warum er sich so sehr anstellt. Rick ist vermutlich eh nicht bei Bewusstsein und falls doch, wird er mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr tun, als die Augen zu verdrehen.  
  
Sein Großvater weiß nur zu gut, wie wichtig es für Mortys körperliche und geistige Gesundheit ist, genug Schlaf zu bekommen und dass es nie gut endet, wenn er seinen Enkel mit seinen Albträumen allein lässt. Rick wird nicht noch einmal den Fehler begehen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.  
  
Morty atmet noch einmal tief durch und drückt dann die Türklinke herunter. Sofort steigt ihm der beißende Geruch von Alkohol in die Nase und er verzieht unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Früher hat er sich oft gefragt, wie Rick bei diesem Gestank einschlafen kann. Aber inzwischen weiß er, dass man fast überall pennen kann – man muss nur betrunken oder müde genug sein.  
  
Der Raum wird nur durch den Schein des Mondes erhellt, aber Morty kann auch so genug erkennen. Sofort runzelt er die Stirn. _Rick liegt_ _auf dem Rücken._ Mit zügigen Schritten geht er auf seinen Großvater zu und zieht an einem seiner Oberarme, bis er auf der Seite liegt. Rick wacht davon, wie immer, nicht auf. Missbilligend verzieht Morty das Gesicht. Seitdem er einmal mitbekommen hat, wie Rick fast an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt ist, geht er kein Risiko mehr ein. Wer weiß schon so genau, mit welchen Drogen sein Großvater sich diese Nacht zugedröhnt hat.  
  
Nachdem er für Ricks Sicherheit gesorgt hat, seufzt er leise und schlüpft neben seinem Großvater unter die Bettdecke. Es dauert nicht lange bis die Anspannung aus seinen Muskeln weicht und er die Augen schließen kann, ohne das Gefühl zu bekommen, in einem seiner Albträume gefangen zu sein.  
  
Manchmal fragt er sich, warum Rick eine so beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hat. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Rick noch kaputter ist als er selbst und Morty sich deswegen in seiner Gegenwart beinahe _normal_ vorkommt. Vielleicht ist es aber auch das Wissen, das Rick nicht zulassen wird, dass ihm jemand bleibenden Schaden zufügt – schließlich würde er sich dann einen neuen Morty suchen müssen.  
  
Im Moment hat Morty aber keine Lust sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was der Grund sein könnte. Im Moment will er einfach nur schlafen. Er gähnt und legt sein Smartphone auf Ricks Nachttisch. Es wird ihn in knapp drei Stunden wecken, damit er unbemerkt zurück in sein Bett schleichen kann. Der Rest der Familie weiß schließlich nicht, dass Morty nachts wie ein kleines Kind ins Bett seines Großvaters klettert.


End file.
